


Dare you to cry

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: On the side of evil [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post The Reichenbach Fall, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ophelia non sono mai piaciuti i cimiteri, e la tomba di Jim le sembrala cosa più brutta del mondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare you to cry

**Author's Note:**

> *Bagna la tastiera di lacrime* Scritta per Jade e per la challenge #nomicosecittà di maridichallenge.  
> Come al solito.
> 
> Fiori: Camelia.

Aveva stretto la mano di Sebastian, tanto forte da far diventare le nocche bianche, ma era forse una delle regole più importanti non farsi vedere piangere e nessuno di loro due voleva infrangerla, mentre posavano una camelia bianca sulla tomba di Jim e lei aveva sfiorato con le dita la foto sulla lapide in marmo.  
Aveva stretto ancora una volta la mano del cecchino, mentre camminavano in religioso silenzio verso la macchina. Era salita al posto di guida, perchè la mente di Seb era troppo offuscata dal dolore per fare qualsiasi cosa. Il suv nero era partito a tutta velocità e lei aveva stretto il volante in pelle, tenendolo stretto anche una volta parcheggiata la macchina. Era tutto un grande casino, senza Jim si complicava tutto. Avrebbe dovuto agire da sola, senza di lui, senza qualcuno che le copriva le spalle.  
Ed era arrabbiata, dannatamente arrabbiata. Lui li aveva lasciati soli entrambi, e aveva posto fine al Sebastian che lei conosceva, perchè è normale che cambi quando ti tolgono la cosa che più conta al mondo per te. Era scesa dalla macchina, chiudendo la portiera così forte che sembrava essersi rotta e correndo in casa, fino alla stanza di Jim, mettendosi a piangere con il suo cuscino stretto tra le braccia.  
Poco dopo, il cecchino si era messo accanto a lei e l’aveva abbracciata, bagnando con le lacrime la sua spalla, mentre fuori cominciava a piovere.


End file.
